Gaining Trust, Hope, And Love
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Goes with CFSaS. Pika is a girl born with several strange characteristics. When she begins to attend a new school, she meets several people who change her, including a boy named Ash Ketchum. Ships: Pika,Anti-Poke,Slight Ikari,Spark,Contest,Shopping,Image.
1. The Magnet With The Hat

**She didn't care if it was as small as getting on a bus; it still scared her half to death. People already wouldn't talk to her to begin with, and with this being her first day at this school, she KNEW it would be torture. **

**Boys eyed her and whistled teasingly, laughing. Girls pointed and made snide remarks. Even the bus driver himself had a reaction that made the girl want to cry. Was there NO open seats for her to sit in herself?**

**Her eyes fell upon a boy. One that she knew right away stood out from the rest by a long shot. Something in him was like a magnet; she couldn't take her eyes away from him. He noticed her staring and looked up.**

"**You the new kid?"**

**She blushed, unsure of how to respond, absorbed by his mesmerizing gaze that captivated her so. "Err…um…yeah…"**

**He smiled and patted the open half of the seat next to him. "Don't let them get to you, okay? They're jerks sometimes."**

"**Umm…are you sure it's okay?"**

"**Yeah. Of course you can sit here, don't even bother asking, newbie."**

**She reluctantly sat down beside him. He let his face rest on his hand and gazed out the window for the rest of the bus ride. She was absorbed by everything about him. EVERYTHING. His smile, his kindness, his magnetic personality…but especially his hat. Something about that hat made her smile. He looked…almost cute. Maybe today wouldn't be public humiliation after all…**

**He looked up. "By the way, what's your name?"**

"**Promise not to laugh."**

"**Of course not. I won't, promise."**

"**My name is…Pika. I know it's a dumb name, but-"**

"**It's not dumb. It's pretty."**

"**Really? Uh…thanks, I guess…"**

**Before Pika knew it, she'd finally arrived at the school. She waited for the rest of the kids to get off, trying her hardest to ignore the teasing from the kids as she passed. Tears came to her eyes as words flew into her ears. "Filty bitch," a strange boy with purple hair had spat at her. "Go fuck yourself."**

**Without realizing it, a small tear slid down her cheek. Had her mom really had to force her out the door, even when she begged to stay home?**

"**Your brother has to go to school, too," she had told her daughter lovingly. "You'll make friends in due time. They'll see past you."**

_**As if that would ever happen, **_**she'd thought all morning on the bus ride. She was born with…rather surprising characteristics. She was surprised Ash could stand to look at her at all. She had a tail. A FREAKING TAIL. It couldn't get much weirder than that. That stupid thing always stuck out of her skirt. She'd had to snip holes in her skirt just to look even slightly normal. Not only that, her ears were pointed and abnormal, and stuck out of her head rather than the sides. It was almost…inhuman. Let alone yellow with black tips. **

**Another tear slid down her face as she lost herself in her thoughts about herself. Ash reached over and gently wiped it away with his fingertip. His hand was soft, considering the only thing covering it was a green glove that showed only his bare fingertips.**

"**Hey, what's wrong? The day hasn't even started yet. Just wait until the end to cry. You know, when you have a reason and school starts to suck."**

**Her black eyes met up with his caramel ones, and she felt her tears retract. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.**

**He slung his backpack over one shoulder and adjusted his cap. He began to walk down the aisle of the bus, motioning for Pika to follow him since they were the only ones left on.**

* * *

**Ash had gone off somewhere with his friends, leaving Pika to roam the seemingly endless hallways by herself. This school was HUGE! It seemed as though she'd never manage to explore all of it, even if she had years and years at her hands dedicated solely to exploring it. She looked down at the class schedule in her hand. According to the small piece of paper, her first class in this school was…math. Well, that wasn't so bad. At least the day started with something she understood.**

**Navigating the gigantic halls and keeping herself pretty well hidden to avoid teasing, she managed to slide into her first period class unnoticed. That is, until she was in the room.**

**Everyone turned. All eyes landed on the strange-looking girl in front of them. Pika felt the tears return, just waiting for someone to laugh. However, a familiar voice made her nearly vomit in surprise.**

"**What? You guys never saw a pretty girl before?"**

**Everyone's attention was diverted to a familiar boy with spiky raven hair and a hat sitting near the back of the room. A red-headed girl, seemingly furious spoke up with a voice that made the tears return to Pika's eyes.**

"**You think THAT'S pretty and yet you shoot me down every time I ask you out???"**

**Ash waved his hand. "Aw, shut up, Misty. That thing over there is prettier than you will ever hope to be."**

**The girl was practically screaming now. "Oh yeah, because a tail and ridiculous ears are just the sexiest thing these days!!!"**

**Ash looked at his wrist. "Hey Misty, you know what time it is? Time to SHUT THE FUCK UP."**

**Misty slumped back into her chair. "Damn it, Ketchum, what the hell is wrong with you? You really LIKE that piece of shit?"**

"**If she's a piece of shit, she's the prettiest piece of shit I've ever seen. I wish I made shit that pretty."**

**Ash waved at Pika playfully. "Hey, piece of shit! Come sit by me, I'm lonely today!"**

**The class erupted in laughter; even Misty chuckled at his remark. Pika couldn't help but giggle, too. Ash was sweet, even if he had to make a fool of himself to keep her from crying. She gladly and quietly took a seat in an open desk next to him. Once she was settled, she turned around and faced him, softness reflecting in his eyes.**

"**Um…thank you."**

"**That was nothing. You should see what I have to say about that Paul kid with the purple hair…"**

"**No, I mean…thank you for…distracting them."**

**Ash smiled. "Don't sweat it. I like you. Wanna sit with me at lunch?"**

**Pika returned his bright smile. "Sure. Are you good at math?"**

"**You kidding? I suck ASS at math."**

"**Oh, it's easy. Once you get the hang of it."**

"**The only time I ever use numbers is when I'm measuring my massive di-"**

"**If that ends with what I think it'll end in, I'll hit you so fast you won't even have time to blink, man." A boy with spiky brown hair glared at Ash. **

**Ash smirked at him. "Shut up, Gary. I was talking about that huge diploma I got when I graduated kindergarten, you pervert."**

**Gary rolled his eyes. "Right. You think you could at least TRY to set a good example for this kid?"**

**Gary turned to Pika. "What's your name again?"**

"**Um…Pika. My name is Pika."**

"**Well, for the record, he failed kindergarten, and stole that diploma for me, so if he wants to pull any other crap on you, let me know."**

**Gary turned back to Ash. "Don't ruin her pure mind. It's only the first day. At least wait until Friday."**

**Ash nodded. "Can do, Oak, can do."**

**After what seemed like forever, the teacher walked into the room and shut the door. She had a long black ponytail streaming down her back, and a long green skirt that stretched to her ankles. Her blouse bore a flowery pattern all over it.**

"**Hmm. I see we have a new student, am I right?" She announced, looking straight at Pika. Pika tried to sink into her seat, but it was too late.**

"**Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself, sweetheart?"**

"**Um…uh…I'd really rather not…"**

"**Oh, come on. It's no trouble. Everyone's nervous on their first day."**

"**Um…" Pika stood up nervously, tears gathering at the sight of the shock on the woman's face. Pika kept her head low, her face bright red, and walked to the front of the room.**

"**Um…I'm Pika. I'm new, and…I was born with some birth defects. Some…"**

**Pika turned and looked at her tail in embarressment. "Some very noticeable birth defects. And…"**

**Pika's voice started to crack. Ash raised his hand, and before the teacher said anything, he began to shout things to avert the attention from Pika.**

"**And I'm Ash Ketchum, born really having to take a piss. And now I have to again. TOKORO-SENSEI!!! Can I go take a piss?"**

**The teacher rolled her eyes, but not without a smile. "That's not proper language for school, Mr. Ketchum. Now what was it you wanted to do?"**

**Ash sighed. "May I escort myself to the facilities and allow my urine to be injected into a porcelain bowl?"**

**The class began to crack up again, same as earlier. Even the teacher was laughing, and Pika started to giggle again, forgetting how worried she was. At last, she returned to her seat next to Ash.**

"**You know, that was really sweet."**

"**What? I had to piss!"**

"**No, I mean…well, what you did. That was really, really sweet of you."**

**Ash smiled again. "Any time."**


	2. Natural Talents

**As the class finally let out, Pika and Ash were the last ones out as everyone else rushed to get where they were going. **

"**So, how was your first class of the day?" Ash tilted his head.**

"**Random, very random." She smiled. "You really don't like math?"**

"**I'm not good with numbers."**

"**Well, what class are you best at?"**

"**Dead tie between Gym…"**

**Ash turned around and looked her straight in the eye. **

"**And L. A."**

**Pika laughed. "Really?"**

"**What are you laughing at? I happen to cherish the fine arts of poetry."**

**A wad of paper hit the young boy in the side of the head. Both of them turned to see a blonde-haired boy standing there.**

"**Are you kidding me? You're a freaking genius in that class!"**

**Ash blushed. "Knock it off, Barry, you're embarrassing me…"**

**Pika giggled. Something about a boy who acted like that made it seem…almost cute when he blushed.**

**Barry nodded. "Well, it's true. The stuff you write is the kind of shit that authors would pay an arm and a leg just to see."**

**Pika looked at Ash endearingly. "You can really write poetry?"**

**Ash nodded. "Stupid, right?"**

**Pika shook her head. "It's not stupid. It's nice. Can you recite a poem for me?"**

**Ash groaned. "Now? I've still got a headache from fun-with-numbers class over there."**

**Pika put on the cutest face she could manage. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty please? Ice cream on top?"**

**Ash sighed and glared at her, but not without a smile. "Come on, I don't fall for that shit."**

**Another wad of paper hit Ash in the side of the head, and he whipped around, glaring at Barry. His smile was still there, though, as Barry laughed.**

"**Hey, don't fucking throw things at me! It hurts my emotions, and my feelings, and…well, wherever you hit me!"**

**Barry laughed harder. "If you have so many feelings why don't you put all of them together and recite a nice happy poem for your girlfriend?"**

**Ash groaned again. "One, she's not my girlfriend. I don't like girls."**

**As Barry started to whisper "gay", Ash snapped at him. "YET!!! And two, my poems are pretty stupid, and you know it!"**

**Pika gently tapped Ash's arm. "Please? I don't think they'd be stupid at all."**

**Ash threw his hands up in the air. "Ah, GOD! Do I really have to?"**

**Pika smiled at him as softly as she could manage. "I really wanna hear one. About anything."**

**Ash sighed once again. He looked down at the floor so hit cap covered his eyes, and he crossed his arms before opening his mouth.**

**_The flames she holds in her eyes._**

**_The raindrops she holds back from him._**

**_The pain she holds inside._**

**_She would never talk, but he knows deep down_**

**_That something is eating her alive._**

**_The flames burn her inside out_**

**_The raindrops pour from her eyes._**

**_She's crying, and her heart is breaking,_**

**_Shattered to pieces._**

**_She wants him to pick them up_**

**_To mend all that is broken._**

**_But he knows he never can, _**

**_For the pain makes her bleed too deep._**

**Pika was speechless for a moment. How in the world did a kid like that come up with something that amazing? At last, she composed herself and spoke.**

"**Did…did you write that?"**

**Ash rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I know, it's stupid."**

"**No!" Pika blurted. She blushed. "I mean, it's not. It's…really pretty. I liked it. Barry was right. You're really good at poetry…"**

**Ash shrugged. "Definitely not my natural talent."**

"**What is?"**

**Barry and Ash smirked at each other. Ash turned back to Pika. "When school is over, meet me outside near the bike rack. You'll find out."**

**The bell rang, and the three of them split up to go to their classes…**

* * *

**After school finished, Pika felt somewhat accomplished from surviving her first day. She did what Ash told her, missed her bus to make him happy, and met him at the bike rack. The soft breeze made their hair flutter, and Barry was there as well. Ash put a wrench in Pika's hand.**

"**W-what are you doing? Fixing your bike?"**

**Ash smirked at her. "Silly girl. I don't own a bike."**

**Pika started to talk, but Ash shushed her. "Shh. Just watch."**

**Pika watched in awe as Ash and Barry dismantled the orange bike so quickly it was almost a blur. After they did, they discussed for a moment before putting it back together, leaving specific pieces and screws off. When at last they were done in almost under two minutes, they ran and hid behind the building as the redheaded girl Pika recognized as Misty stepped into sight after saying goodbye to some of her friends. She glared at Pika.**

"**Outta my way, bitch."**

"**Okay, sorry…"**

**Pika stepped out of the way of her bike, but before Misty got on, she shot a nasty glare at Pika.**

"**You're lucky. Lucky I haven't tried to kill you yet. You better learn to keep your ugly ass away from Ash. I've been after him for years, he WILL be mine. And if I can't have him, no one can."**

"**Wait! But I saw you with someone else, you were-"**

**Misty's glare was cold as ice. "Look, you little shit! Fucking read my lips: no one likes you. You're the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen. You look like a filthy disgusting animal, and we don't need people like that in our school. So go home and come back when you're somewhat attractive, you shit, and stay out of my sight. My eyes hurt looking at you."**

**Misty sat down on the bike without another word. Right from under her, the whole bike fell apart, and she landed hard on the concrete. **

"**WHO THE HELL BROKE MY BIKE???"**

**Misty glared at Pika again. Pika's eyes began to water. **

"**You little shit! You did this! Get ready to go through hell and back, because I am going to ruin your life for this shit!!!"**

**Misty angrily stormed off down the sidewalk and began to walk home. Ash and Barry laughed hysterically from behind the building, chanting over and over "Natural Talent! Natural Talent!"**

**Ash walked over to Pika and pumped his fist in the air. "See? Poetry is nothing compared to-hey, what's wrong? Why're you crying?"**

**By this point, Pika was sobbing heavily and sitting on the sidewalk. "She was right! About everything! I'm an ugly-ass little piece of shit who's nothing more than scum in this school!"**

**Barry sighed, feeling somewhat bad for her. "Misty said something, didn't she?"**

**Pika nodded through her tears. Ash sat down next to her and patted her shoulder gently.**

"**Come on. Misty's a little bitch, don't listen to her. She's been after me since we graduated middle school. She dates any boy with a pulse just so she can say she dated them. Don't take anything she says personally."**

"**But…s-she said I-I'm just filthy, disgusting scum…and I look like a disgusting animal!"**

**Ash glared at the ground before looking up at Pika, his eyes filled with sympathy. "Like I said, don't listen to her. You're very pretty, and she can't say anything about it."**

**Pika's tears slowed. "Y-you think I'm…pretty? What about my-"**

**Ash smiled very softly. "Look, Pika, I don't care about your ears, or your tail, or how red your cheeks are, or any of that. You're one of the nicest girls I've ever met, and I like you just the way you are."**

**Pika's breath came in soft sobs now. "Y-you mean that?"**

"**I just destroyed a bike, I look like a little punk, most people think I'm part of the mafia when they look at me. But do you think so?"**

**Pika shook her head. "No. You're really sweet, and you're actually very smart."**

**Barry whistled. Ash kicked him in the ankle warningly. "Go home. Seriously, man, I've had enough shit for one day, I don't need you adding to the pile."**

**Barry held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll just leave you two alone…"**

**When Barry was out of sight, Ash hugged Pika. Pika blushed deeply, her already red cheeks turning the shade of blood.**

"**Pika, please, PLEASE don't tell anyone I did that."**

**Ash released Pika. "Destroyed her bike?"**

**Ash smiled and shook his head. "No. I mean…hugged you. I never hug anyone."**

**Pika smiled through the remaining tears. "It's okay. I promise I won't. Still…your natural talent is…"**

**Ash laughed. "Causing destruction! Obviously!"**

**Pika stood up and smiled softly at Ash. "Do you do things like that because you want to hide your sweet side?"**

"**What? Of course not."**

"**Well…just remember, I like your sweet poetic side just as much as your destructive side."**

**Ash beamed. "Thanks. I gotta get home…see ya tomorrow."**

**Ash smiled at her once more before taking off down the street. Pika smiled after him, and looked up at the sky.**

"**She wants somebody…to pick up the pieces…"**


	3. Poetry In Motion, Romance In Action

"Alright!" the teacher exclaimed anxiously, pointing to the blackboard. "This will be your project for the next month."

Ash raised his hand. "Akane-sensei, since you love me, can I piss on it when I'm done?"

The teacher laughed. "You have to turn it in clean, though."

"Thanks…love ya, 'kane!"

Gary nudged Ash's elbow as Pika giggled. "Way to suck up, man."

Ash spread his arms wide. "I love her THIIIIS much."

Pika smiled. "Because she's the L.A. teacher, right?"

Ash leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "She's my father, that's why."

From across the room, Barry yelled loudly. "LOGIC FAIL!!!"

Ash looked back up at Akane-sensei. "So, sensei, what awesomeness am I pissing on this time?"

Akane-sensei laughed. "For the next two weeks, your project will be to write about something that means the world to you, in the form of any poem you'd like."

Ash raised his fist in the air. "Woo! Poetry!"

Akane-sensei smiled. "Today, however, we will be studying the fine art of the Haiku. I'm sure many of you have heard of it before-"

Barry raised his finger in the air. "It sounds like a coffee!"

Akane-sensei continued as a few kids laughed. "So for any who don't know it, I think this calls for a demonstration from…well, you all know who I'm going to call on." Akane-sensei gestured towards Ash. "The floor's yours, sweetie."

"Thanks, dad," Ash remarked, making the class erupt in laughter. Everyone instantly fell silent as Ash crossed his arms and lowered his head so his cap covered his eyes.

_Silently she weeps_

_Drowning in her misery_

_Crying through the night._

Akane-sensei clapped along with the rest of the class. "I wouldn't expect any less from you, Mr. Ketchum, but I have a question, if you wouldn't mind answering…"

Ash looked up. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well…ever since Monday, two days ago, your poems have been getting a little…darker. Before that, they were always about the changing seasons, or natural disasters…now they all seem to be along the same lines, of a girl suffering greatly. Any explanation?"

Ash shrugged. "Not really. I remember I ate something that made me dizzy on Sunday, though…"

Akane-sensei waved. "It's alright. I was just a bit curious."

Akane-sensei clasped her hands together. "Okay! Moving on, a Haiku is created in the following form of syllables: 5, 7, 5. Five syllables on the first line, seven on the second, and five again on the third. Just in case anyone missed it…Ash, can we have another example?"

Ash nodded, covered his eyes with the cap again, and crossed his arms.

_No one ever thinks_

_That girl's pain could ever hurt_

_Somebody like him._

Pika tilted her head, clapping along with the rest of the class. Who exactly WAS this girl? Somebody he met a long time ago? Maybe his sister? Whoever it was, it sounded as though some horrible fate had befallen her; by the morbid sound of it, suicide.

Akane-sensei smiled, snapping Pika out of her thoughts as Ash took his seat. "Now, I would like each of you to write a Haiku about something that has changed your life. When you are all done, you will present yours to the class."

Barry sighed, tapping his pencil on the desk. "Well, once I spilled coffee on my favorite shirt and it left a stain…worse, because it was cold coffee…and Paul was there…and he laughed…"

Ash smirked. "Cold coffee, huh?"

"Yeah. Good name for something for people to discuss on the internet, huh?"

Gary looked at Barry with a smirk as well. "Once I was painting with one of those pallet thingies, and I dropped it, and the paint got all over my pants…stupid pallet…"

Ash laughed. "Great, so today, we hear all about pallets and cold coffee. Anybody wanna pitch in with some precious metals or something?"

Gary smiled. "Shut up and write your fucking haiku."

"Fine…hey, maybe I think I know what to write about."

"OTHER than the chick you've been writing about 24/7?" Barry gave Ash a look.

"It's not emo. It's just…art."

Gary snorted. "Yeah, emo art-"

"Just write the damned haiku."

"Fine then." Gary and Barry both got to work trying to think of something to write about. Meanwhile, Ash and Pika were furiously at work, scribbling words on the papers so fast it was almost a blur. Ash grinned.

"Impressive. Fast writer, huh?"

"I could say the same for you."

About ten minutes later, everyone waited patiently as Akane-sensei acknowledged that everyone was done. "Let's see, who should go first…ah, I know, how about you, Misty?"

Misty smirked coldly. "Gladly." She stepped to the front of the room.

_Hatred at first sight, _

_And now that life will change, too,_

_Since I have no bike._

Confused, the class clapped. All except Pika, who knew perfectly well what Misty's poem was about. She was relieved as Ash stepped up next, his voice rather soothing compared to Misty's of ice. He lowered his head once more and crossed his arms.

_Seemed like yesterday_

_Drawn as if by a magnet_

_I'm glad that we're friends._

Pika blushed brightly as Ash winked at her before returning to his seat. Something in her felt good knowing that Ash had written a beautiful poem about her.

"Barry, would you like to go next?"

"This should be good," Gary whispered to Ash.

_Best shirt ever made_

_Ruined by a coffee stain_

_Cold coffee kills all._

The class broke into laughter. "Only Barry could write that! Only Barry!" Gary shouted.

Akane-sensei pointed to Pika. "Looks like you're up, sweetheart."

Pika nervously walked to the front of the room, covering her face with her paper.

_I refuse to cry_

_As long as he's here with me_

_I will not back down._

"Woo! Pure poetry, kid!" Ash shouted happily and reassuringly. Pika blushed at his complement. She wouldn't cry anymore, not as long as Ash was there to protect her.

* * *

After class, Pika was opening her locker when a certain boy with a hat leaned back against one beside her, smiling.

"You write really good poetry."

She blushed. "You think so? You're basically a poetry god, and you're telling ME I'm good?"

Ash nodded. "Aside from the whole destruction thing, we have more in common than I thought."

"Well, what about-"

Pika was cut off as her books were smacked out of her hand and she was shoved against the locker. She winced and rubbed her head. Cold laughter rang through her ears. Ash knelt down and furiously helped her pick up the books.

"What the fuck is your problem, Misty?"

Misty crossed her arms, glaring at Ash. "Go out with me and we won't have a problem. Just you and me, and you can forget about that piece of shit. What do you say?"

Ash stood up and handed Pika her books.

"Let me answer that with a poem."

He took his poetry stance; crossing his arms, and lowering his head so his cap covered his eyes.

_Get out of my sight,_

_Leave Pika the hell alone,_

_Motherfucking slut!_

By now, a crowd had gathered around Ash, Misty, and Pika. Pika stepped back as Misty copied Ash.

_I'll do what I want_

_Unless you go out with me_

_Not that piece of shit!_

There were a couple remarks from the crowd before Ash spoke up again.

_Get out of my sight_

_Don't put your sick hands on her_

_Lest I break your arms._

By now Pika was getting very worried as it was Misty's turn.

_I'm fed up with her_

_Ever since she broke my bike_

_I'll make her life HELL!!!_

Pika nervously clung to Ash's arm. Ash spread his arms in front of her in a gesture of protection.

_Don't you dare touch her_

_I'll protect her from you, bitch_

_And I broke your bike!!!_

The crowd erupted with conversation. Misty's glare was enough to make even Ash shiver.

_I will have you, Ash_

_If I can't, then no one can_

Misty turned to Pika. Pika was trembling.

_I will get you, bitch!!!_

Defeated, Misty left, flashing a quick icy glare at Ash first. Ash simply smirked before turning to face a trembling Pika. He reassuringly patted her shoulder.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY beats the poetry god at his own game."

Pika was still confused. "Did you and Misty just…"

Ash laughed. "Yeah, we just had a Haiku battle. And I won. Because I'm just too awesome for that bitch."

"So…you're single?"

"Hell yeah. Unless…"

Ash playfully slipped his arm around Pika's shoulder and drew her close to him. His words pressed softly against her neck, and her face was on fire.

"Unless you'd like to fill that vacancy. I'm wide open," he whispered into her neck, twirling a strang of her hair around his finger before letting his hand fall, beginning to stroke her tail. He smirked as she shivered with embarresment and pleasure combined. Ash blushed as he heard a familiar voice.

"Cool it, kid, she doesn't want you."

Ash let Pika go, leaving her dazed. "Aw, come on, I'm just messing with her. She knows that, too."

Ash messed with Pika's hair. "Sorry. You're just fun to screw with, you know?"

Barry laughed. "Read my lips. DO. NOT. WANT."

Ash smirked. "Good. I'm not saving any for you."

"You're just jealous you can't have any of this."

Pika laughed this time. "We should get to class soon. We'll be late."

As they walked down the hallway, Ash groaned. "Aw, God, fun-with-numbers class AGAIN?"


	4. Showing Up And Showing Off

"Is he out of his mind?" Gary's voice snapped Pika out of her daze. Ash hadn't been on the bus when she got on, which felt like a bad start to her day.

"What's wrong, Gary?" Pika tilted her head.

"Just look out the window." Several people who overheard looked out the window and began to make remarks as the bus seemed to shift all weight to one side.

Pika looked out as well, and gasped. Some idiot was running next to the bus, obviously having missed it, and-wait, was that…was that ASH???

Gary and a girl with blue hair both gazed out the window. Gary turned to the girl. "He's crazy, Dawn. How can you think he's a genius?"

Dawn shrugged. "He's good in L.A., that's enough for me."

Pika rolled down her window and stuck her head out. Ash grinned and waved to her, nearly hitting a lamppost in the process.

"Hey Pika! Wazzup?"

"Ash, what are you doing?" Pika couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"I felt bad! This is the first time since we met I didn't get to see you in the morning! I slept in, so I wanted to come and see you!"

Pika blushed. Ash had gone through all this trouble for her. Something felt good inside her.

A boy with green hair sat down next to her. "Wow, he's fucking crazy, huh Pika?"

Pika turned around. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm one of Gary's friends. I'm Drew." He held out his hand. Pika began to shake it, but Drew lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "Nice to meet you, Pika. This is the first time I've seen you in person, and you are just as beautiful as I thought you'd be-"

A backpack hit Drew in the back of the head. Dawn started shouting. "You freaking suck-up!"

Drew whipped around and screamed back. "Shut the hell up, Rika!"

Pieces of paper started to fly. "MY NAME IS DAWN! DAWN! NOT RIKA! You KNOW I hate that name!!!"

"You got something against Higurashi???"

"Fuck you!" One last piece of paper hit Drew. Drew laughed. Pika felt confused. A voice drew her attention back out the window.

"HEY! You forget about me???"

Pika called back to him. "No, just enjoying the view."

Ash smirked. "I am rather sexy, aren't I?"

Pika laughed. "I meant about Drew and Dawn yelling at each other, but you're still pretty sexy."

"Why thank you, I work ou-SHIT!" Ash barely managed to dodge an oncoming car. Pika gasped, but was relieved when he kept running alongside the bus.

"Aren't you tired yet? You've been following the bus for at least two blocks now."

Ash shook his head. "I'd run around the world to make you smile."

Pika blushed brightly. Something inside her felt warmer than it ever could by itself.

Drew nudged her arm. "I see you two were made for each other. I'll stay out of this."

Pika shook her head. "No! We're j-just friends!"

"It's okay, really. I'm after that new girl, May. She's pretty cute, no? Of course, Rika over there has an attraction to Hanyuu, naturally-"

The pieces of paper resumed flying. "IF YOU CALL ANYONE ONE MORE HIGURASHI NAME…"

"I'm just saying, it's a coincidence that in the show Rika and Hanyuu are related, and Rika has blue hair and Hanyuu has purple hair. Who does that remind you of, huh?"

Dawn sighed. "Yes, I'm dating Paul, now shut the hell up."

Pika peered back out the window as Drew returned to his seat. She fell into a daze watching Ash run. Even the littlest things he did seemed to entrance her…

"Ah, love is in the air, I can smell it…"

Pika froze. That voice was unfamiliar, yet out of the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she was looking in a mirror…turning around, she was greeted with a shock.

A girl, about her age and height, was sitting next to her. However, what surprised Pika more that the matching hair color and length was…the same exact birth defects she'd had. Right down to the unnaturally red cheeks.

"Um…uh…err…" Pika was at a loss for words.

"You like him?"

"Um…as a friend…"

"You're lying! I can tell!" Everyone turned to look at the two girls. Even Ash was wondering what the two girls were talking about.

"No! Really, he's just my friend! Honest!"

"Of course he is." The girl winked at Pika. She blushed.

"Who are you, anyway? You come from nowhere and imply that I like Ash!"

"Only because you do! I'm Spark, and I think you two belong together!!!"

Pika felt nervous having so many people look at her. Even the boy named Paul was staring.

"He's my friend, that's all."

"But you're so pretty! I'm sure he's head over heels for you!"

Pika shook her head. "Ash isn't that kind of guy…"

"But he is! You know, ever since you two met he's been so much different! He stopped causing as much trouble as he did before!"

Spark leaned over and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think he's trying to impress you…"

"What? No! He's just being…him!!!"

"Just admit you like him and I can get you two sweethearts together!!!"

"FINE! Now shut up!"

There was a long silence as everyone took that in. Pika's face turned bright red. Ash's shouting drew her attention momentarily.

"What happened? Who killed who?"

"Nothing, sweetheart-I mean, Ash, well, oh…"

The bus erupted in laughter. Tears pushed at Pika's eyes. This was the first day all over again, just minus Ash to comfort her…she buried her face in her hands.

"I…like-him…but…"

Spark patted her back. "I'll get you guys together, I promise."

Drew looked at Pika and handed her an envelope. "Here. I'm having a party on Thursday. You can come if you want."

The bus pulled to a stop as Ash finally got on. Everyone started laughing, and a few people cheered. Ash held up his arms in praise.

"Oh thank Arceus, that sucked!!!"

He started to laugh, but stopped when he saw Pika, tears streaming down her face. Ash stormed down the isle, pushing several people aside. When he got to the end, he threw Spark and Drew to the side and hugged Pika tightly.

"Who made her cry?"

The whole bus went silent as the door shut and the bus started to move again. "WELL?"

No replies. Ash looked at Pika, his expression soft and worried. "Hey, you okay? Why're you crying?"

Pika wiped her eyes. "N-nothing…"

Ash sighed. "If anyone ever makes you cry, I'll rip their arms off, got it?"

Drew smirked. "You remind me of Keiichi-"

Ash pointed his finger at Drew warningly. "One more Higurashi reference and you'll be the one disappearing on the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival, got it?"

Drew was speechless. Meanwhile, Dawn was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

Ash looked at the envelope in Drew's hand. "Hey, you got invited too?"

Pika nodded, her tears subsiding.

Ash smiled. "Can't wait. I'll get to spend some more time with you."


	5. The Topics That Don't Relate Whatsoever

_**I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow. Nor did I feel like I had the patience to finish this chapter like I promised I would before I went back to school. Well it's finished. There's your update, whee. And now Vampire Cupcake can get off my ass about it.**_

Frost gathering on the windows, icicles beginning to drip from the roofs, it sure looked like the start of a long and cold Winter for everyone. Pika was no exception as she fought between trying not to slip and running to the bus stop without landing on her ass.

Today would be a long day.

And yet, it got better fast enough. The bus pulled up quickly, and although it wasn't the warmest it could be inside, it sure did her much more good than her coat and scarf. Her gloves weren't helping much either, but she could stand it.

She smiled as she trudged to her seat, seeing her favorite person in the world sitting and waiting for her. He gently patted the empty space next to him, motioning for her to sit. "Sit down, dammit, I'm so bored."

She did as he said, not that she wouldn't have anyway, shivering involuntarily. "God, it's freezing outside…hopefully it'll warm up soon…"

He messed her hair playfully. "It's been worse here, hasn't it, though?"

"Well yeah, but still, I-"

Pika's sentence was cut off as something vibrated in Ash's pocket, against her knee. Ash reached in and flipped open the cell phone, scowling at the screen and number. "Hold on, I gotta take this."

He hunched over in the corner, but Pika could still hear someone talking on the other line, although the words were hard to make out. Ash seemed very irritated and angry with whoever was on the other line.

"I know, I know! Stop hammering this shit in!" He always seemed to pause before he responded, as if thinking of what to say next. "Shut the fuck up! I get it!"

Pika had to wonder who was on the other line. Misty, maybe? But looking towards the front of the bus, Misty was engaged in a conversation with Gary. Who else could he be so angry with?

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" With this, it seemed like the whole bus had turned around to stare at him. Pika was appalled at what she saw. He had tears running down his face, and he looked ready to strangle someone. Almost the whole bus had gone dead silent. "F-Fuck you! Stop being such a fucking slut, you bitch! I-I swear to God, if you replace my father I will kill you! I will r-rip your-fucking heart out and s-stamp on it 'till it explodes like you do to mine every d-day!"

He slammed the phone shut, pulled his knees up to his chest, and began to cry into them. Pika didn't know what to do or say, much less who was on the other end and what had just happened. She wanted to say or do something to make him feel better, but all she was sure of was that today would be a long, long day.

"Can I sleep over your house tonight?"

That was all he had to say, and it was certainly enough to make Pika blush tomato red. "I-I…my p-parents would f-freak out if…"

Ash put his hands on his hips. "If a boy slept over your house? I'm not gonna fuck you while you're sleeping or anything. Relax."

Pika tried to think of the quickest way out of this one, but there was something about the way Ash had acted earlier that tugged at her heartstrings. Her mind said no, but her heart said yes…

"Um…as long as you promise me something."

"What?" He smiled.

"That if you jerk off that you don't get your sperm everywhere, and no looking at porn on my computer."

Ash laughed, doubling over in the hilarity of her comment. Pika frowned. "I'm serious, you know."

Ash wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Okay, okay. Promise. What time should I come over?"

"How does around 6:00 sound?"

"Works for me, but we gotta get to class…"

About halfway through Math class, Pika began to realize what she was getting herself into at this point. _Oh God…what'll he say about my parents? Or my little brother? They look like I do…!_

She could hardly focus on the assignment at hand, let alone anything other than how scared she was of Ash's reaction to seeing her family.

She glanced over at Ash, who seemed to be pretty lost as far as what he was doing went, staring blankly at the paper and tapping his pencil against the desk.

Pika leaned over to the desk next to her. "Hey, you okay?"

Ash groaned. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I barely understood the LAST lesson we had, let alone this one."

Pika looked down at his paper. "It's easy. You just carry that number over and divide it by that number."

Ash looked a little surprised as she made several gestures to his paper. "That's all you do for all those problems?"

Pika smiled. Ash returned her smile. "So then why do the teachers always make everything so much freaking harder than it needs to be?"

Pika sighed. "That's kinda how teachers work."

Ash thought about something for a moment. "So then…while I'm at your house tonight, can you explain some more stuff to me?"

Pika nodded happily. "I'd be happy to teach you some more numerical stuff."

"No, I'm talking about the math."

"Ash, that's what numerical means."

Ash threw his hands in the air. "I'm learning already, hallelujah!"

From across the room, Dawn shook her head, smiling. "What the hell is wrong with that boy."

By the time they'd gotten onto the bus to go home, both Ash and Pika were shivering. As they both sat down, Ash looked out the window at the clouds gathering.

"You think it'll snow?"

"It's Winter now, so probably."

There was a bit of a silence while other kids on the bus were talking back and forth. Ash finally broke it after a bit of contemplation.

"Did you know that no two snowflakes are the same?"

Pika smiled. "Did you know that no two butterflies are the same either? Their wing patterns are always different."

"Did you know that if you stand at the bottom of a well and look up, you can see stars during the day?"

Pika laughed. "Alright, that one I didn't know. Did you know that bees have five eyes?"

Ash looked up at the ceiling. "So then…I'm really running out of random facts to say for no real reason. Unless you play video games."

Pika's eyes lit up. "I didn't know YOU did."

Ash looked at her, smirking. "Why would I NOT?"

"So wait, you're gonna tell me random facts about video games now?"

Ash looked back out the window again, thinking. "Did you know that hypothetically Skyward Sword is the supposed first game in the timeline theory?"

Pika smirked. "Did you know Giygas was based off what the creator thought was a rape scene in a movie?"

Ash looked at her in surprise. "You've played that game?"

Pika crossed her arms. "I've played most games that aren't Halo."

"You don't like Halo?"

"I did, but then 343 Guilty Spark started really pissing me off. He's like the Navi of Halo, except he-"

"Murders Johnson," both of them managed to say at the same time.

Ash smiled genuinely at her. "I would've talked about them way more if I'd known you play video games. So what exactly HAVE you played?"

Pika thought for a second. "I've beaten both Super Mario Galaxies, I have every Legend Of Zelda game to date, I've beaten Metroid Prime Trilogy about four times, I have a Nintendo 64 but I rarely use it to play anything but Starfox 64 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, I've beaten every game in the MOTHER series at least once, I have all the Super Smash Brothers games, I have two Mortal Kombats, DDR, most Guitar Hero games, and then everything else I've rented."

Pika looked over at him. "What about you?"

Ash pulled his cap down over his eyes, which Pika noticed he'd done when he was thinking hard about something.

"I've got the Metroid Prime Trilogy, but all in separate game form. I've have MOTHER 3 and beat Earthbound, but I can't manage to get my hands on MOTHER 1 and/or Earthbound Zero. I have Final Fantasy 7, but I don't play it much. Same goes for my copies of Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. I have every Legend Of Zelda game like you do, and I have most Kirby games too. I've got Halo 1, 2, and 3, I beat Portal, I only have one Mortal Kombat, I have Okami but haven't played it much, I have Metal Gear Solid 4, two Guitar Heroes, and every Sonic game that doesn't suck."

Pika looked a little surprised. "Wow, we ARE nerds."

For the rest of the bus ride home, Pika started to relax a little about letting Ash sleep over, and actually started to look forward to it.

At least until she was at her front door.

As she and Ash walked through the snow that had now begun to fall, Ash noticed she seemed a bit nervous, and tried to say something to make her feel better.

"Hey, you know what I hate?"

"Justin Bieber?"

"Other than him."

"What?"

"That one cliché about kids in high school falling in love. High school is NOT all about falling in love. I mean, granted, some hilarious shit DOES happen in high school, but most of the time those stories are way overrated. All they ever talk about is love. Love, love, love, love, love. I hate anything that tries to hammer love too deeply into people, ESPECIALLY the cliché in stories and fanfics about high school kids falling in love. I bet you half those writers on have never even BEEN to high school."

Pika looked over her shoulder back at him. "You don't hate the kind of love they have in MOTHER 3, do you?"

Ash laughed. "HELL no! Lucas is badass! You heard the magypsies say that he was the chosen boy with PK Love."

Pika rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, but the other person who can use PK Love is-"

Ash waved his hands frantically. "WAIT, NO SPOILERS! I haven't finished the game yet, remember? I only just started Chapter 8!"

Pika laughed, but her stomach twisted into a knot as she finally got to her doorstep. She reached into her pocket to pull out the keys, and felt nauseous when she heard her little brother's voice.

"It's okay Sis, I'll get it!"


End file.
